<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty From Within by MasterClass60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757625">Beauty From Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterClass60/pseuds/MasterClass60'>MasterClass60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterClass60/pseuds/MasterClass60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a group of female Techno Trolls harasses Laguna just because she looks different than the rest of the trolls in the tribe, Delta spots this and decides to step in to show Laguna just how wrong those girls are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty From Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So, I am new to this website because I usually write fanfiction for Fanfiction.Net. Check my stories out when you can. So, I decided to try and publish some small stories here and see how it goes. If it works well, you can expect a lot more stories coming from me. I hope you enjoy this little story today. Disclaimer- I do not own Trolls or Trollstopia in any way or form.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright and sunny day in the ever-growing village of Trollstopia. Poppy was walking around, making sure every troll was enjoying themselves when Smidge came up to her, saying, "Poppy! Poppy! Oh my guh! You're not going to believe who's coming for a visit"! Poppy was surprised as she said. "Someone's coming to visit? Wow! Wait, do we have to prepare anything for them? Do we have to let the town know about this"? Suddenly, Poppy felt a troll cover her eyes as a new yet familiar voice said, "Y'all don't need-ta worry about ayy thing, sugar." Poppy instantly knew who the voice came from as she squealed in excitement while asking, "No way! Delta"? Poppy could easily see the orange, huge auburn hair, white horse-half, Country Tribe leader in person once the hands came off. Delta puffed her chest out in pride and had a huge grin as she said, "Howdy, Ms. Poppy. Long time, no see," while Poppy grew ecstatic as she asked, "Delta! It's great to see you again, but what are you doing here anyway"? As she and Delta hugged one another, the Country Tribe leader replied, "Whel, Holly has sent me so many postcards about how amazing this here place is. So, ay done decided ta make ayy day ta come down here ayn' see it first-hand myself. Ayn' ay didn't come alone," as Clampers, her niece, appeared from her aunt's hair, and jumped down, saying, "Howdy, Queen Poppy"! </p><p>Clampers then ran and hugged Smidge tightly as the yellow pop troll gasped for air while saying, "Oh my guh," as a response to how tight Clamper's grip was. While Poppy and Delta chuckled at the humorous sight, Poppy then turned her attention to Delta, saying, "Well, we'd be more than happy to give you a tour, Delta. Smidge, why don't you show Clampers around the town square, and I'll show Delta Country Corral"? Smidge, who was still in Clamper's tight hug, gasped, "Sure....thing....Poppy," as the young Country troll cheered before running off, dragging Smidge along with her. While Poppy and Delta chuckled again at seeing Clampers excited to see Trollstopia, Delta suddenly heard something from a distance, which got her attention. Delta started to follow the path of the sound as Poppy turned to talk to Delta, only to realize that the Country leader was gone. This made the pop queen confused as she called out, "Delta! Where'd you go? Delta," before running off to find her. </p><p>Meanwhile, Delta was going down a forest path, trying to find the source of the peculiar sound she heard, asking, "What could make ayy noise like that there way out here"? Suddenly, some laughter in the bushes caught her attention as Delta went to look. She parted the bushes aside and saw what looked like a group of Techno trolls by a small creek. They all seemed to be female, but three of them seemed to be standing on the left, while one solemnly stood on the right. The three on the left seemed to look similar to one another, having blonde, wavy hair, magenta blocky freckles, light green eyes, and lavender diamonds on their tail fins. However, the two in the back were lime green and had a pink heart, while the one up front was red and had an orange heart. While the trio seemed to be chuckling, Delta noticed that the Techno Troll was not only on the right a little different from they were, but she also seemed to be really sad. In fact, she looked mentally and emotionally hurt. The Techno troll on the left was purple, and she had dark blue hair, with the ends of her hair tied up with a light green neon scrunchy. She also had a neon greenish-blue heart, with matching eyes, and two light green/light blue neon armbands on each arm. This Techno Troll also had glasses, her ears were in a different shape as opposed to a normal Techno troll, and instead of having a unibrow, she seemed to have a pair of eyebrows, just like her. </p><p>Delta watched this "interaction" go on, whispering to herself, "Ay wonduurr what's a-goin' on." The trio on the left looked like they were laughing at the Techno troll on the right as the red one, who seemed to be the leader, said, "Well, well, well, girls. Look what we have here: it's the Techno nerd from Techno Lagoon." The green girl on the left added, "Still using those dumb glasses to try and see your reflection"? The Techno troll on the right sadly adjusted her glasses and hugged what looked like a pile of books in her arms tightly. Then, the green troll on the right came up to her, saying in a mocking tone of voice, "Aw, poor baby's gonna cry. You gonna cry," as she shoved the purple Techno troll to the ground, knocking the books she had down to the ground along with her. While the group seemed to be enjoying this, Delta was starting to feel her anger bubbling, whispering, "Those gerls have some nerve harassing the poaw gerl. Why ay oughta teach them ayy lesson in manners"! As the purple Techno troll got to her knees, the leader picked up what looked like a seashell notepad as she asked, "Oh, look. The nerd's notes. It'd be a shame if they just....floated away," as she held the notepad over the creek. The purple Techno girl hasped as she shouted, "Please, don't! Those are all of the notes I've ever taken since I came here! They're part of my study in an"troll"pology"!!!!</p><p>The leader held the notepad in front of her, saying, "Then, come and get it, freak." The purple Techno troll got up and reached from them, but the leader sidestepped and made her crash into a nearby mud puddle. Drenched in mud, the purple Techno troll sighed as the trio started to laugh again as the green Techno troll on the left said, "Oh, wow. Mud's actually a good look on you, Laguna! It brings out your ugly side even more"! The now identified troll sat up in the mud puddle, now with tears developing, as the leader said, "Honestly, I don't even know why you were born, to begin with, because you sure as troll don't look like everyone else. A proper Techno troll had fins, waxy strands for hair, and they especially do not wear dopey glasses," as the leader took Laguna's glasses off and threw them into the bush Delta was hiding behind. Delta caught the glasses as she saw the green Techno troll on the right pick up Laguna's ponytail, saying, "We definitely don't have hair like this, or wear it in dumb ponytails, either," as Laguna held her hair tenderly close to her chest. Then, the green troll on the left came up to her and held her ears, saying, "We also do not have pointy ears like these. You look more like an elf than a troll," as Laguna looked down in shame as her tears started to fall. The leader chuckled tossed the seashell notepad with the fallen books before saying, "Come on, girls. Let's leave the ugly freak to be and go be...anywhere else." However, just before the trio could leave, a lasso caught them as Delta came out of the bushes, the lasso in her left hand and the glasses in her right hand.</p><p>Delta kept a firm glare on the trip, who seemed to cringe in fear, as Delta said in a stern voice, "Ay've seen ayy lot av things, but a-seein' fellow trolls bullying ayy fellow member av theuurr tribe is just plain cruel. Let me make one thing awful clear: if ay see ya three harassing this here poaw gerl faw y'all's pleasure again, ay done won't be afeared on letting y'all's leaduurr know ayn' make sure he takes care av it personally. Ayn' if ya don't think ay'm awful serious, then go ahead....test me. " The trio shakily nodded as the leader replied, "Of course, Ms. Delta. We won't do it again," as they broke out of the lasso and jumped into the creek, swimming away in fear. Delta then turned her attention to Laguna as she asked, "Are you ok, sugar"? Laguna could care less about her response as she hugged the Country tribe leader tightly and sobbed into her chest. Delta slowly rubbed Laguna's back as she softly replied, "Sh, sh, it's ok. Those gerls won't bother ya anymore. Ya safe now, sugar." When Laguna lifted her head back up and took a moment to try and rid her tears, Delta tenderly placed Laguna's glasses onto the Techno troll's face as Laguna showed a small smile in gratitude, saying, "Thank you...Delta." The country leader helped Laguna back onto her fins as Laguna saw that Delta's shirt was now covered in mud as she said frantically, "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to get your outfit dirty"! </p><p>Delta looked down and brushed the mud off, saying, "It's ok. Ayy little mud doesn't hurt me, but how about you? Are ya a-feelin' ok"? Laguna sighed and replied, "I am now...thanks to you," but Delta could tell by the hesitant look in Laguna's eyes that there was more to how she was feeling than meets the eye. She decided to help Laguna out, saying, "Why don't ay take ya ta Country Corral ayn' help ya get cleaned up"? Laguna thought for a minute before saying, "Note: I will take you up on that kind offer, Delta." Delta offered Laguna to ride on her back as the Techno delegate hopped on after picking up her books and notepad, allowing Delta to carry her to Country Corral. Once they finally made it, thanks to Laguna giving Delta directions, Delta offered the Techno girl a washbasin and a little privacy to clean the mud off. Laguna came out mud-free after a few minutes as Delta smiled, saying, "Feeling any better, Laguna"? The Techno Troll nodded, saying, "A little. At least I'm no longer covered in mud." However, Delta could tell right away that Laguna's mind was elsewhere as her eyes showed a hint of nervousness, and she was rubbing her left arm in nervousness. </p><p>Delta placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, asking, "Walk with me for a minute," as she and Laguna began to stroll down the dusty path. During their walk, Delt asked Laguna, "So, ay don't mean to pry on this, but how long have those gerls been a-harrasin' you like that"? Laguna sighed and replied, "For some time now. About a couple of weeks at best." Hearing that broke Delta's heart as she then asked, "How come ya didn't stand up for yourself against them"? Laguna solemnly replied, "Because it would be ineffective to fight back against the truth. They are right; I'm not like the other Techno trolls. My differences make me, as they describe, a freak." Delta then spotted a bench nearby and had Laguna sit down for a bit as she said, "Ms. Tidepool, let me make one thing awful clear: ya are definitely nahwt ayy freak. Ayn' ay'll eat my hat if ya stick with that theory faw the rest av y'all's life. Ay'm usually nahwt one faw ayy lot fo sentimental issues, but ay ken't just let ya suffer like this here." Laguna didn't seem like she was listening as she had a sad expression while hanging her head low. </p><p>Delta gently used her fingers to raise Laguna's head, so she was looking at the Country leader in the eyes as Delta said in her most sincere voice, "Listen ta me. Laguna, you are, without ayy doubt, one ov the mowst special Techno trolls ay've evuurr come across." Laguna sighed before saying, "You are probably just saying that to help me feel better." Delta shook her head before saying, "That's not true. Ay, mean it. Ay know that we only just met, just ay can say from the bottom of my heart that you are more beautiful than ya realize. While it is true that ya don't look like the other Techno trolls, that does not make ya a freak or ugly in any manner. In fact, if ay'm a-bein' honest, those little quirks are what make ya unique." Laguna then asked, "How so? No one's ever told me a good thing about my differences." Delta smiled before saying, "Faw starters, ay know that they definitely gave ya a hard time about you wearing glasses." Laguna adjusted her glasses as she said, "Yeah. But this not my fault entirely. I was born near-sighted, so I need these glasses to see. but they think I look weird with them since no one else wears glasses." Delta chuckled as she said, "Well, ay think they make ya look very sophisticated and smart, which leads me to my next point. You are a brilliant and highly intelligent troll, and that's a great thing. Your knowledge of troll culture and lifestyle has greatly benefitted Trollstopia. Holly has informed me so much about how ya always a-takin' notes and a-usin' them to help others. So, what if they call ya a nerd? Who cares? What matters in that end is that ya notes play a huge role in a-creatin' a harmonious environment full of diversity." </p><p>Laguna smiled a little bit while saying, "Well, that is actually a valid point. I guess me being smart isn't so much of a burden." Delta then noticed Laguna's head perking up as her ears twitched, signifying that she heard something in the distance. When Delta asked, "Is something up," Laguna replied, "I heard a country troll pursuing a wild polkabull in the distance.: Delta titled herself forward and saw that far away, along the edge of town, a fellow Country troll was chasing a polkabull and trying to herd him back to his pen. Delta found herself surprised as she grew a huge grin and asked Laguna, "Whel, ay'll be ayy troll's uncle. You were able ta her that there frawum here"? Laguna nodded, blushing a little in embarrassment, saying, "My ears allowed me to hear it, even before it happened." Delta patted Laguna's back while saying, "That's another unique trait. While ya ears aren't the same shape as thay...Techno's fins, but it grants ya a sharp sense of hearing. Not a lot of trolls have that kaand of ability, so you possess a rare gift." Laguna thought about it before saying, "Well, I guess it is a pretty reliable skill when you consider it." </p><p>Seeing Laguna starting to feel better made Delta feel relieved. However, before she could say anything else, Poppy, Smidge, and Clampers were running up to them, with an out-of-breath Poppy to say, "There...you....are! We've been looking for you everywhere"! Clampers went up to Delta and hopped onto her lap as Smidge asked, "Where have you been"? Poppy then noticed Laguna looking a little solemn as she asked, "Laguna, are you feeling ok"? Laguna remained silent as Delta replied, "Some trolls were bullying huurr ayn' calling huurr ugly because she looks different than thay ...uhh othuurr techno trolls. So, ay've been a-tellin' huurr about how huurr little quirks make huurr unique."  Poppy, Smidge, and Clampers instantly felt bad for Laguna as Poppy said, "Laguna, you don't need to listen to what those bullies have to say. you're beautiful just the way you are, and just because you look different than the other trolls does not differentiate you from that fact." Smidge added, "Poppy and Delta are right. And if those other trolls can't see that, then forget about them"! Clampers then hopped onto Laguna's lap and gave her a small smile as Laguna said, "But....sometimes, it's hard to think that because they say it a lot, and they aren't necessarily wrong. But I wish they weren't so hurtful about pointing them out....especially the biggest difference of all: my hair."</p><p>Laguna held the end of her ponytail as she said, "While it glows like every other Techno troll, it's much straighter and not in the usual wavy style or in thin strands like Trollex's or Synth's. And that's where I'm usually called out for. It's been that way all my life, other trolls telling me that I'm weird or a freak, just because I'm different in so many ways. So...it's just hard to say I'm beautiful, at least for me." Laguna looked down and sighed in sadness before she felt Clampers tugging at her ponytail. The young Country Troll looked up at Laguna while holding the end of it as she said, "Ay think it's beautiful. And ay like the color. Blue's my favorite"! Laguna gave a small smile to Clampers before she felt Delta place a hand on her shoulder as she said, "Sugar, ay am sawry y'all been a-goin' through this here. But, ya don't have ta listen ta what others say. Ay know it may seem awful hard ta do but know this here. Whahl others may nahwt have ayy kind thing ta say, there are othuurr trolls who think ya are beautiful, naw matter how ya look. There are trolls out there who admire your intelligence. Who thinks that ya look cute with your glasses ayn' pointy ears. Who thinks that your awful long blue locks are gawgeous. Ayn' those there are the folks y'all should definitely listen to. Ayn' if ya wan-ta know where ta look, look to your friends." </p><p>Laguna looked up at Poppy and Smidge, who gave nods of affirmation as Poppy said, "Delta's right. You're pretty, Laguna, in your own unique way. You know, there are days where sometimes, I wish I was as smart as you because you have a large knowledge for just about everything." Smidge added, "Yeah, and the fact that you can hear some things that we normally can't is amazing! Almost like a superpower"!! Laguna blushed a little as Delta then said, "See? Ayn' they aren't thay ...err only ones. There are many othuurr trolls who think the same way as we do. So, the next tahm y'all see those there gerls ayn' they try ta give ya ayy awful hard time, just remember that there naw matter what they say ta bring ya down, y'all have friends ayn' fellow supporters who think that there naw matter what, you are downright beautiful, Laguna. Ta prove my point, Clampers, ya maand fetching my mirror"? Clampers nodded and hopped into her aunt's large hair before coming back out with a hand mirror, much to Poppy and Smidge's surprise, as smidge asked, "You keep a mirror in there"? </p><p>Clampers gave Delta the mirror as she responded with, "Who doesn't," as she gave Laguna the mirror to hold. Laguna looked into it as Delta asked her, "Now, Laguna, tell me what ya see." Laguna looked into the mirror as she replied, "I see.....my reflection." Delta shook her head before saying, "That's not what ay see. Poppy, Smidge, come over and look. Do ya both see Laguna's reflection too"? Poppy and Smidge crowded around Laguna and glanced at the mirror before they shook their heads, saying, "Nope." Their responses made Laguna a little confused as she asked, "What do you mean? Isn't a mirror supposed to view one's reflection? Is there something I'm missing"? Clampers nodded yes, as Delta explained, "While you are close, ya need to be a little more informative. Poppy, why don't ya tell Laguna what ay mean"? Poppy nodded as she faced Laguna, saying, "When I looked into that mirror, I saw a bright, talented, pretty troll staring back at us." Smidge added, "I saw a pretty Techno troll who is well-rounded and has high knowledge in an"troll"pology." Laguna smiled at Poppy and Smidge's kind words as Delta added, "Ay saw a cute, shy, talented, caring Techno troll with long, and pretty, dark blue hair, fancy dark indigo glasses, and a heart bigger than a Country troll mile." Clampers then said, "We saw you! The true, beautiful you"! Laguna looked at the mirror again before she said with a smile, "I....see it too." </p><p>Everyone joined in for a huge group hug as Smidge then said, "Okay! Now, shall we continue the tour? We still have a lot of sights to see." Clampers nodded excitedly and hopped down, grabbing Smidge's hand and dragging her as she ran, with Smidge shouting in shock, "Oh my guh"!!! Poppy chased after Smidge as Laguna was about to get up and join them before saying, "Hold on there a minute, Laguna. Before we go after 'em, ya mind a-lettin' ya hair down a sec from your ponytail"? Laguna nodded as she gently pulled off the neon scrunchy, letting the bottom bit of her hair loose before she felt Delta beginning to braid Laguna's hair. The Techno troll was a little curious but found it to be relaxing as she allowed Delta to continue working with her hair. After about a few minutes, Delta was reapplying the scrunchy as she said, "There we go. What do ya think"? Delta offered Laguna the mirror again as the Techno troll saw that Delta had done a half-braid in the style of a fishtail braid that was decorated with tiny little flower clips attach to each part of the braid. Laguna smiled as she said, "It's beautiful, Delta. Where'd you learn to braid hair like that"? </p><p>Delta chuckled as she answered, "Whel, us country trolls have always done had ayy knack faw braiding, especially since we tend ta do it ayy lot with our ropes.  When ya see ya braid, think av it as ayy reminduurr av the advice we gave ya ayn' know that there naw matter what others might try ta say aw try ta do, ya are beautiful in y'all's own, unique way, laguna. Your quirks make ya shahn brightuurr than thay ...uhh sun, ayn' don't let anyone tell ya different." Laguna smiled as she and Delta shared a small hug before Laguna's ears twitched again, signifying another sound. Seeing her head perk up, Delta sked Laguna, "What'd ya hear, gerl." as Laguna replied, "I think we might need to go help Smidge and Clampers." When Delta asked why, they got their answer as the pair spotted Clampers, who was still dragging Smidge running from what looked like a running baby adorable, with Poppy chasing after them, shouting, "Come back here, you guys"!!!! Delta and Laguna chuckled as Delta hopped down from the bench, saying, "Then, let's go round up a feisty critter. Hop on," as Laguna hopped onto Delta's back while the Country tribe leader galloped as fast as she could to help out her niece and her friends, with Laguna ready to assist however she could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>